Erin Laswell (Cracked)
Erin Laswell (Kathleen Robertson) is the main villainess from "White Knight," episode 1.04 of Cracked (airdate January 29, 2013). She is a real estate agent who was shown in her car being attacked by a man wielding a crowbar. The man, later revealed as businessman Kenneth Hobart, brutally beat up and killed Niall Freeland, Erin's boss. Detective Aidan Black and Dr. Daniella Ridley arrived at the scene after Kenneth attacked a homeless man named Jeremy, and after Aidan unleashed his gun, Kenneth ran off. Erin gave her account of the incident, stating that she and Niall were in the car together talking business before the attack, and afterwards, Aidan and Daniella were on call at Erin's home regarding a break-in and attack. Erin reported that Kenneth had broken into the home wielding a knife and attacking her, with blood shown all over the door and Erin's right hand being bandaged indicating the claim. As the episode progressed, Erin began bonding with Aidan, as they went out to dinner together. In another encounter, Erin took Aidan to a house she had sold, and began seducing him after they jumped in the pool together, only for Aidan to turn down her advances. Despite being turned down, Erin appeared at the station and presented Aidan with a batch of cupcakes, and she was later found by Aidan in his apartment, where she prepared dinner for them before she was ejected by an angry Aidan. Erin's actions marked the beginning of her reveal as a psychotic villainess, and it was Daniella who revealed more about Erin's twisted past, as she was revealed have had restraining orders filed against her by three men in a six year period. Not only that, Erin was also having an affair with Niall, which was confirmed by Niall's wife, and they were in the midst of another tryst when Kenneth (high on bath salts) beat Niall to death. The most shocking reveal came after Kenneth was found: the blood in Erin's home wasn't Kenneth's--it was Erin's. The deranged villainess staged the break-in and even cut her own hand to spread the blood all the house, all to see Aidan again. After Aidan revealed Erin's deception regarding the break-in, he was told by Daniella that Detective Elizabeth Liette (Aidan's ex-girlfriend) was at Erin's home giving her the news about Kenneth. Aidan phoned Elizabeth about Erin's true demeanor, with Erin hearing Aidan's voice and wanting desperately to talk to him. Seeing Elizabeth as an obstacle, the evil Erin knocked out Elizabeth with a statue, and when Aidan told Erin to give the phone back to Elizabeth, Erin refused, stating that she wouldn't let Aidan talk to her. The episode's climax saw Aidan (with the rest of the police outside) going into Erin's home and attempting to talk her down, doing so by saying that he wasn't there for her and that he shut her out. Erin was unaware that Aidan was saying those sentiments to Elizabeth, who was handcuffed to the wall, and believed that he was addressing her, but even so, the villainess pointed Elizabeth's gun at her head with intent on killing her. Aidan convinced Erin to give her the gun, and afterwards, Elizabeth was rescued, with Aidan holding and restraining Erin. Erin was later handcuffed and taken into custody, arrested for her actions. Trivia *Erin Laswell was Cracked's very first villainess. *Kathleen Robertson appeared as Azkadellia in the 2007 Sci-Fi Channel miniseries Tin Man. *Kathleen Robertson also played villainess Kayla Pennington on CSI: Miami. Gallery Crazed Erin.png 322457_1.1.jpg Erin Arrested.gif|Erin Laswell's arrest 402194.1.jpg crckd104_day4_ss_502_kathleen-robertson-and-david-sutcliffe.jpg Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Femme Fatale Category:Glasses Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested